Your Eyes Will Adjust
by daughterofmusic
Summary: Daddy, she whimpered, curling up closer to my chest.  Stay with me, Daddy.  Don't leave me. She hadn't called me Daddy since she was a kid. Never, I whispered.  I'll never leave you, Bella.
1. Chapter 1

"Your Eyes Will Adjust"

Chapter 1: Party

A/N: This is yet another rewrite. This time, though, it's of New Moon – I'm working on it from Edward's point of view right now, but later on in the story I'll probably switch to Jacob's, just because there's so much more to it. I had a request for this a little while ago, and I liked the idea, so I decided to give it a try. Why not, right? What have I to lose? I will try to update this as often as possible, but it's a much slower process than I imagined.

_I hope you enjoy it – please, __**please**__ give me reviews! I love reviews! And give me some constructive criticism – I don't improve if I only get fluffy stuff. Thanks a bunch! And also, thanks to those who have already reviewed me – I really appreciate the compliments! You are all amazing!_

_Daughter of Music_

P.S. Just in case anyone doesn't know, I don't own the characters, setting, etc. I am merely rewriting this book from a different POV.

September thirteenth. Bella's birthday. I smiled fondly as I thought of what her reaction would be to the presents our family had gotten her – I hoped she would like them.

_She's not going to accept them,_ Alice thought gloomily. _She doesn't like presents._ I sighed. Apparently Alice had a different point of view about things.

We were outside, in the parking lot of the school. I had been working on Bella's present all night, getting things arranged, and helping get her party planned. Alice hadn't been as cheerful about things now that Bella's birthday was here – she worried that Bella would be difficult in participating, and she was purposely avoiding Seeing things because she wanted to have an unaffected view of the party when it came.

Finally, I heard the roar of Bella's truck approaching. I smiled as she climbed clumsily out of her truck and walked over to where we stood. Alice was right – she had a sullen look on her face. Maybe she wouldn't cooperate after all. Alice held a silver box in her hands – a present – and Bella's eyebrows drew together when she saw it.

Alice danced forward to meet her. "Happy birthday, Bella!" she said happily. Apparently she wasn't going to let Bella's mood affect her own.

"Shh!" Bella's eyes darted around the parking lot.

"Do you want your present now or later?" Alice asked, ignoring her. They joined me, still arguing. I held my hand out to Bella, and smiled when her heartbeat thumped.

"So, as discussed, I am not allowed to wish you a happy birthday, is that correct?" I asked.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Just checking. You might have changed your mind – most people seem to enjoy things like birthdays and gifts." Of course, I reminded myself, Bella was not "most people". She constantly took my by surprise – having the ability to hear thoughts gave me an advantage as far as people's actions were concerned, but Bella had never been one to go along with the general flow.

Alice and Bella argued about presents and the party until first period started. Personally, I thought Bella was being a bit ridiculous – she was only postponing the inevitable, as far as Alice was concerned. There was no way she was going to let Bella escape her own party. I would know.

Bella wasn't going without a fight, though. After school, we were going to her house to watch _Romeo and Juliet_ (Bella was stalling), then head to my home where Alice would undoubtedly be waiting with decorations galore. Bella wasn't going to be happy.

_Romeo and Juliet_ was incredibly dull – I had seen the live performance of this play countless times, and I had every line memorized. I took a little pleasure, though, in the fact that Bella shivered and curled up closer to me as I began whispering Romeo's lines in her ear.

"I have to admit, I do envy him here," I said as Juliet woke up to find her dead husband.

"She's very pretty," Bella sniffed. I rolled my eyes and snorted. As if I could lust after Juliet when I had _Bella _next to me.

"I don't envy him the girl – just the ease of the suicide," I said, reminded of the time I had considered how exactly to kill myself if Bella had – I forced myself to think it – died in the hospital last spring. "You humans have it so easy," I teased. "All you have to do is throw down one tiny vial of plant extracts…"

"_What?"_ Bella sat bolt upright. I shrugged, but the look on her face said that I wasn't going to get away with an easy explanation. I sighed.

"It's something I had to think about once," I said, trying to shrug it off, "and I knew from Carlisle's experience that it wouldn't be simple…" I remembered vividly when I had heard Carlisle think about committing suicide when he had discovered what he was – a monster… "And he's still clearly still in excellent health."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked furiously. "What do you mean, this something that you had to think about once?" I struggled to keep my emotions in check. The day I had seen Bella lying on that dance floor, broken, bloody, and crying in pain…screaming…that was a very difficult memory for me to remember. But I made myself remember it, so I would never be in danger of letting anything like that happen again.

"Last spring, when you were nearly killed," I said slowly, "Of course I was trying to focus on finding you… alive. But part of my mind was making contingency plans. Like I said, it's not as easy for me as it is for humans," I finished bitterly. If only it were as simple as a teaspoon of poison or a few minutes' lack of oxygen… but no. Immortality did have its drawbacks, after all.

"Contingency plans?" Bella interrupted my thoughts. She looked sick.

"I wasn't going to live without you," I said, appalled at the very idea. Life without Bella would be… impossible… too much to bear. "But I wasn't sure how to do it – Emmett and Jasper would never help… so I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and provoke the Volturi." It wouldn't be easy – I'd have to do something difficult, or dangerous – and I didn't like to think of myself that way. But it would have to be done. It was the only formula for death that I had come up with.

"What is a _Volturi_?" she asked angrily. So then of course I had to explain it all: the Volturi family - vampires' basic royalty.

"You don't irritate the Volturi – not unless you want to die," I said. I was so familiar with the Volturi story that it bored me to talk about it. Bella's face turned white. She grabbed the sides of my face with her warm hands and stared into my eyes.

"You must never, never, never think of anything like that again! No matter what might happen to me, you are _not allowed_ to hurt yourself!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'll never put you in danger again, so it's a moot point."

"_Put_ me in danger?" she snapped. "I thought we'd established that all the bad luck is my fault? How _dare_ you even think like that?"

I frowned. She would do the same thing for me. "What would you do, if the situation were reversed?" I asked. Bella looked away.

"That's not the same thing." I couldn't help it – I chuckled. Of course it was the same thing. We would die for each other – we knew it – why deny it?

"What if something did happen to you?" she asked, shuddering at the thought. "Would you want me to go _off_ myself?" I hadn't thought of it quite that way. Carefully keeping my face smooth, I answered.

"I guess I see your point… a little. But what would I do without you?" The thought of existing without Bella by my side was unimaginable. I would go mad.

"Whatever you were doing before I came along and complicated your existence."

"You make it sound so easy," I said, frowning. It wasn't. Before, I was content, but never truly happy. Now that Bella was here, I actually had a reason to exist.

"It should be. I'm not that interesting." I opened my mouth to snap a reply, but I heard Charlie: _I think the game's on tonight… Mariners and Sox, that'll be interesting…_

"Moot point," I repeated, pulling her to my side rather than on my lap.

"Charlie?" she said. I smiled at the pout on her face. She was so cute when she got mad.

We pulled up to my house a few minutes later, after a small argument about me _changing_ Bella as a birthday present. (The thought made me shiver. Bella deserved more than a vampire's eternal doom.) She went back into pout mode when she saw the party decorations.

"This is a party," I informed her. "Try to be a good sport."

"Sure," she mumbled.

I helped her out of the car as she asked, "If I develop this film, will you show up in the picture?" The question was so random, it broke my somewhat sullen mood. I burst into laughter and led her up the stairs of my home. I could see the interior in Alice's head: the flowers, cake, and candles… the whole nine yards. I laughed harder when I thought of Bella's reaction.

As I expected, her face fell when we walked in. I kissed the top of her head comfortingly, breathing in her scent. Carlisle and Esme welcomed us warmly – "Sorry about this," Carlisle whispered to Bella, "we couldn't rein Alice in" – as did Emmett. Rosalie, as usual, was being difficult.

_All this fuss over a puny human,_ she thought disdainfully. _What a bore…even Emmett likes her…_

"I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced as usual," Emmett teased Bella. He hadn't seen her for a few months because he was in Africa with Rosalie. She blushed.

"Thanks a lot, Emmett," she said, smiling in spite of herself.

"I have to step out for a second," he said. _Got to install her new stereo…_ "Don't do anything funny while I'm gone." _I'd hate to miss it._

"I'll try," Bella said.

"Time to open presents," Alice said happily. _She's got to love them…of course she will… she's cooperating now, isn't she? Edward must have her in a good mood…_

"Alice, I told you I didn't want anything-" Bella began, looking as if she was being led to her death.

"But I didn't listen," Alice finished, shrugging. "Open it."

_She smells so sweet… how does Edward stand it? It's almost… unbearable…_ It was Jasper. I shot him a warning look. He hadn't hunted in a while – he was dangerously hungry tonight. He knew better than to go so long without feeding.

Bella was staring into the empty box, the one that held the stereo Emmett was now installing. "Um… thanks."

"It's a stereo for your truck," Jasper said, laughing, glad to get his mind off her scent. "Emmett's installing it right now so you can't return it."

"Thanks, Jasper, Rosalie." Bella grinned. "Thanks, Emmett!" she added louder, laughing.

"Open mine and Edward's next," Alice said impatiently. _Edward, she'll love it! I can't wait for her to see it… She'll be so excited when she hears your music…_ Bella turned and narrowed her eyes at me.

"You promised," she accused. I just smiled as Emmett came running into the room.

"Just in time!" He moved behind Jasper.

Jasper was too close to Bella, for either of them. He was still having difficulty. He would never hurt her intentionally, but… I kept a close eye on him. _So enticing!_ he was thinking. _I can smell her… but I can't taste! I mustn't… it's not good to be this close…_

"I didn't spend a dime," I said, pulling Bella's hair back from her face. A mistake. Her heartbeat accelerated at my touch, and Jasper could see her blood pulsing now…

"Give it to me," Bella sighed in defeat and took the small package. Her finger, sliding to open the paper, was sliced underneath it.

"Shoot!" she said, pulling it out. A single drop of blood – then –

_NOW!_ Jasper shouted mentally. He had lost all sense.

"NO!" I yelled, jumping to reach Bella before he could attack. The three of us crashed across the table, knocking dishes everywhere, and landed in a pile of shattered crystal, which sliced Bella's arms. She cried out in pain. Jasper was going insane – the scent of blood was too much for him.

_Can't resist!_ Jasper was beyond reasoning. _Must feed…_ I snarled at him, pushing him away, then jumping up to pin his arms behind his back and pull him away from Bella. He was strong – it was hard to restrain him. His teeth snapped together only inches from her throat.

_NO!_ I thought. _She won't die like this!_

Bella looked up at us with clouded eyes.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So, I learned something about myself this week. I do NOT have enough patience to rewrite a whole book. Rewriting the whole of New Moon is just not working out for me._

_I'm sorry – to those of you who _might_ be disappointed! But never fear – I'm going to redo the parts I like or I think have good potential for a different POV. Feel free to ignore my scribblings if you think I'm stupid._

_Part of the reason I'm doing this, is that I might be able to hold people in suspense – you never know what part I'm going to write next! Ha ha ha. So every chapter from now on will actually just be random parts from New Moon, from different points of view. (I will do them in chronological order so I don't drive you all berserk.)_

_Have fun reading – please, please, __**please review!!!**__ I love reviews! I don't care if they're mean!_

_Thanks!_

_Daughter of Music_

_P.S. Sorry this chapter is so long! It's such a good one, and there was so much I wanted to put in Edward's perspective…_

Chapter 2

Edward

I hated myself. For what I was doing, what I was about to do, and how imperfectly I would handle it in the future.

I was leaving Bella. It was best for her, it would make her safer, she would be happy with me out of the picture – so why was I so agitated? I was going to let her live as she should, if I hadn't stepped into the picture. This was a good thing – she would go back to a normal human life – without all the dangers of vampires lusting after her blood. Bella would be able to experience the joy of life, all its wonders and miracles. She didn't need monsters to taint her existence.

Why couldn't I convince myself it was all true? I knew it – knew it with every fiber of my being – they why was my heart so hard to convince?

Yet, even with my heart being so difficult, I was still getting it done. I had started to put distance between Bella and me the day after she was nearly attacked by Jasper. I stayed away from her more, didn't talk to her quite as much – I was mostly thinking about how on earth I would make her believe I didn't want her anymore.

I had always been a good liar, but this was going to be impossible. There was no way she would believe me! I told her every day of her life how much I loved her, how little I deserved her – I had told her just days ago! She'd never believe me. I envisioned myself on my knees, begging her to let me leave, and her laughing at my little white lies. I almost smiled at that picture. It was funny – only because I knew it wasn't going to be like that. No – it would be much different.

I pictured myself talking to her. "Bella, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" she'd reply, smiling a little.

"I don't love you anymore," I'd try to say with a blank, unexpressive face, but my emotions would give me away.

"Don't be ridiculous," she'd laugh. "I know you love me. You tell me every day – not by words, but by the way you touch me, watch me, kiss me – stop being such a masochist. You don't have to leave for my sake."

"Really," I'd press. "I need some space. I can't control myself when I'm around you – you're in danger. I have to leave."

"Stop it," Bella would snap at me. "I know you're just acting, I can tell. I know you. You'd never really leave me. You can't. You're weak." And in my mind, her face transformed into Rosalie's face. "You're pathetic. She's just a human. You think you're so unselfish, so noble, to leave her. Every day you say we'll leave, yet you come back from your precious Bella's house, all starry-eyed, and you stall for one more day. You're not man enough to leave – even if it will save her life."

I sighed. This was ridiculous. That wasn't how things were going to play out – at least, I tried to tell myself that. I hoped they wouldn't play out that way – because I knew that if Bella started to insist that I stay with her, I wouldn't have the willpower to leave. Rosalie was right. Emmett had gotten angry with her for saying those things to me last night, but she was right. I just stalled for more time with Bella, because I was too weak to imagine leaving her.

I knew it had to be done – I just didn't know exactly how. It wouldn't be easy – one part of my fantasy, at least, was going to be true – Bella wouldn't believe me. She'd laugh it off or get angry – one of the two – and then I'd just stay next to her forever.

It was getting light outside. Soon I would go to school – and see Bella. Somehow, I both craved her company and dreaded seeing her. I didn't know whether it was better to put more distance between us, or to cherish the few precious moments I had left with her. Because I had made up my mind – we were leaving today. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice would be gone before school started – even as I sat in my room, listening to Debussy, Carlisle was making last arrangements for people to take over his hospital position, and Alice was calling the school to tell them of the sudden moving plans.

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the lingering, sick feeling in my stomach. It was pointless to delay seeing Bella any longer – I was selfish enough that even if I didn't speak to her at all today, I wanted to memorize each of her facial features before I left.

School was painful, to say the least. I could read the pain and confusion in Bella's deep brown eyes. The tension in her body was unbearable – and inescapable. I had to do this to her – _for_ her, I mentally corrected myself – and yet it hurt so much. I wondered how I would deal with it after I was gone. No more seeing her smile each morning, no more watching her sleep, no more Emmett laughing at her clumsy quirks, no more warm blush in her cheeks. Nothing ever again. How, indeed, would I survive, without her by my side?

I drove to her home at the end of school, terrified for what was about to happen. If I had been human, I would have been literally shaking and stumbling over myself. Luckily, I had enough experience in the world to control those natural reflexes. Still, as I parked in Bella's driveway, I wondered if this would be the first time that I would really lose control over my body.

I got out of my car when Bella exited her truck. "Come for a walk with me," I requested, careful to appear distant, unfeeling. _It isn't going to work,_ I thought. _She'll be able to read my eyes – she's always so perceptive. I'm never going to survive her ability to make me transparent._ I walked with her to the edge of the forest, her hand in mine. Her pulse was faster than usual – she must know I was going to leave her. This was going to be even harder, since I could read her reaction in her heartbeat. I tried to ignore the pulsing beat for a few seconds, then gave up the attempt. If I was going to put Bella through this excruciating torment, then I wasn't going to put her through it alone. She wouldn't realize it, probably ever, but I wasn't abandoning her in our last moments. We were enduring this together.

I stopped when we were just a few steps into the forest. The last thing I wanted was for her to get lost because of me. I leaned against a tree and gazed into her anxious eyes, drinking in the last sight of her that I would ever have.

"Okay. Let's talk," she said calmly, although her heart was pumping vigorously and her cheeks were pale.

I took a deep breath. I didn't know if I could really do this, now that I was here.

"Bella, we're leaving." I tried to look indifferent. Would she be able to see through my pathetic act?

"Why now?" she asked, frowning. "Another year –"

"Bella, it's time," I interrupted her. I had to talk now, or I'd never get it out. "How much longer could we stay in Forks? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." It was the flimsy excuse for leaving. I hoped she would buy it, that she wouldn't make me tell her I didn't want her.

My words only confused her more. I stared at her, willing her to believe, and then saw the change in her expression. Before, there was only confusion. Now I saw fear in those eyes.

"When you say _we_-" Bella said in a whisper.

"I mean my family and myself." _I mean you, too!_ I shouted mentally. _If only I was human. If only I was good enough to live forever by your side. But I'm not. It's not safe for you._

She was shaking her head, pushing back her fear. "Okay. I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella," I said, trying not to lose control of my expression. "Where we're going… it's not the right place for you." At least that part was true. Anywhere I went with her was the wrong place for her – I was too dangerous to stay with her.

"Where you are is the right place for me," she protested.

"I'm no good for you, Bella." Also true.

"Don't be ridiculous!" She was begging me now. If she kept this up for too long, I wouldn't be able to leave. "You're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you," I insisted. _I'm not safe! Can't you see, you'll be happier with me out of the way?_

"What happened with Jasper – that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!" _I know. But it could have been something._

"You're right. It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised!" she accused, on the edge of hysteria. "In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay –" And now I was breaking that promise to her. I pled silently that she would forgive me someday.

"As long as that was best for you," I said, which wasn't exactly true. That was what I had promised her last spring, but it wasn't what I had promised internally. Inside myself, I had vowed never to leave her side. And here I was now…

"_No!"_ Bella yelled. She was angry with me now – that was good. It was easier to deal with her anger than her anguish. "This is about my soul, isn't it?" That caught me a little by surprise. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you – it's yours already!"

I very nearly lost all control then. She was back to pleading with me, and that was something I couldn't handle. I stared at the ground, trying not to let my emotions break through the surface I had created. It was time now. She wouldn't let me leave unless she believed I didn't want her. Could I do it? I asked myself. Can I really lie so horribly to her?

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." My voice almost broke, but I managed. Enough, it seemed, because her countenance changed from pleading back to confusion.

"You…don't…want me?" she said slowly, fearfully. _Of course I do! I want you forever and ever! _I loathed myself for what I was doing. Her heartbeat slowed.

"No." I forced the word out, agonizing in the awful lie of it. She stared into my eyes – which wasn't helping me. She would see right through me, I was sure of it.

"Well, that changes things," she said softly, trying to be brave. Her façade cut into me. I looked away from her. She was going to need a little more convincing.

"Of course, I'll always love you…in a way." _In every way._ "But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change." _A change for you – from teetering on the edge of death to living in the oasis of safety._ "Because I'm…tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." Oh, how I wished I was! How I wished that I could hold her and love her still… "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that." And I was. I was sorry this was going to hurt her so much more because we had spent so much time together.

"Don't," she whispered. "Don't do this." She was imploring me. I was on the verge of breaking down. I had to hurry now.

"You're not good for me, Bella." I forced myself to be strong, but I could still hear her heartbeat. Her perfect lips opened and closed, searching for words that wouldn't come.

"If…that's what you want." _No! Of course not! _ But I nodded anyway.

"I would like to ask one favor though, if that's not too much," I added, wanting to hear her voice one last time. Her expression was numb now, and seeing that hurt me even more than the rest of it had. A flicker of pain – I could feel it – traveled across my face before I could stop it. Then I composed myself again.

"Anything," she said, not quite as faintly as before. My composure melted for just a moment. I had to get this, if nothing else, across to her. If nothing else stayed with her, this had to.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," I begged. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" I couldn't live if something happened to her and I wasn't here to save her. She nodded dumbly.

"I'm thinking of Charlie, of course," I continued. Only half a lie. "He needs you. Take care of yourself – for him." _And for me._ She nodded again.

"I will," she murmured. I sighed in relief.

"And I'll make you a promise in return," I went on. This was the part I couldn't stand. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed." I despised it – the lies, the deceit, the pain I was causing. But it would heal – for her, anyway. I would live with my pain forever. But at least she would be protected.

Bella looked dizzy. She started to sway a little. I could tell she was about to pass out. I had to do something – and yet, I knew if I touched her, I'd never be able to let go. I forced myself to smile, though it was probably more of a grimace, as her rapid heartbeat pummeled my mind.

"Don't worry. You're human – your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind." I only hoped it was true.

"And your memories?" she choked.

"Well, I won't forget," I said. So true. This would stay with me for as long as I existed. Her pain would stay with me forever. "But _my_ kind… we're very easily distracted." That was one of the biggest lies yet. I would never get distracted.

I forced myself to step away from her, though all I wanted to do was run to her, hold her tight, and pledge my very soul to her. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again." Her face changed for a moment.

"Alice isn't coming back," she mouthed, finally understanding completely. I shook my head as her perfect features twisted again in pain.

"No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."

"Alice is gone?" She was close to tears.

"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you." And it would be. Bella would get over us all before long.

Her breathing sped up. I wanted to stay, comfort her, if only for a few more minutes, but I had to leave now or I'd never be able to.

"Goodbye, Bella," I said, masking my anguish.

"Wait!" she whimpered, with her shaking hand stretched forward to reach for me.

I held her wrists to her sides and kissed her forehead. "Take care of yourself," I whispered. Anything above the slightest murmur would have given away the emotion I felt. My voice broke, but I didn't think she heard it. Unable to stay any longer, I let go of Bella and ran as fast as I could into the deep woods.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This one's from Charlie's perspective. Somewhere in New Moon, Bella says something like "Charlie didn't come in to see what was wrong anymore…" I'm not exactly sure. Something about, she's having hysterics in her sleep because she's dreaming about Edward, and Charlie used to come in frantically when she screamed but he stopped after a while.

_So I thought, what could Charlie be thinking while he's just sitting there, watching Bella go through such pain? What would be running through his head? After all he can't really do anything. How bitter would he be against Edward and the rest of the Cullens?_

_This is the product of that little thought train. Technically, it's the second night after Edward leaves, because the first night, Bella's up all night while Charlie's on the phone letting everyone know they found her and she's okay. I titled it "First Night" anyway because it sounded better. :) Sorry it's so short._

_Enjoy – please review – the usual. Thanks so much to my regular reviewers! I love you all so much! Thanks to ILuvFangs13 and arisaswordheart especially for sticking with me. You are the best!_

_FYI: In case anyone doesn't know by now, I do not own Twilight or any of these characters, settings, etc. I just do my best with what Stephenie Meyer gives us._

Chapter 3: First Night Charlie 

My eyes flew open. I heard terrified screams coming from Bella's room. _Oh, no,_ I thought, leaping out of bed. _What's going on?_

I barged into Bella's room, ready to face an attacker. I was slightly surprised to see the room completely empty except for Bella. She was in hysterics – she was taking huge gasps of air, while her open eyes stared at nothing. She screamed and clung to her pillow, rocking back and forth on her bed, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Bella!" I cried in shock. She didn't hear me, or if she did, she ignored me. Sitting next to her on the bed, I held her tightly and tried to make her calm down. At first, when I touched her, she cringed away, but after a few moments, she curled up next to me. I still doubted if she was awake, but at least she wasn't screaming anymore. Now, sobs wrenched out of her, and she shivered uncontrollably, though the night was relatively warm.

"Gone," she gulped, the sobs quieting a bit. "He's gone…"

I finally realized what she was muttering about. I cursed under my breath. _If I ever see Edward again, I am going to make him pay for what he did to my daughter…_

"Bella, sweetie, it's okay," I murmured, trying to fight against my own tears. Seeing her in such horrible anguish made me choke up. "It's okay, I'm here now."

"Daddy," she whimpered, curling up closer to my chest. "Stay with me, Daddy. Don't leave me." A tear slipped from the corner of my eye. She hadn't called me "daddy" since she was just a kid.

"Never," I whispered. "I won't ever leave you, Bella."

I couldn't do anything for her except be there for comfort. I hated feeling so helpless.

It was a long time before she calmed down enough to go back to sleep. Even after she did, I just sat and held her against me for hours. Maybe I was just being superstitious, but it seemed that even in her subconscious, she knew I was there for her.

Tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't stand seeing my beautiful, innocent daughter in such pain. Even now, after she was asleep again, she muttered things like "nothing left" and "Can't find you" over and over again. I knew by instinct that she was talking about Edward – who else could have caused her such pain? The two of them had been so close, and then he had just left…

Anger blazed in my stomach. He had no right to tear her apart like this. I really hoped I would never cross paths with him again, because if I did, there was no telling what I might do to him. He deserved to die a thousand agonizing deaths for leaving Bella. She had always been one to get very attached to people, and for him to just break away so suddenly from her would have torn her apart inside. It wasn't a kind of hurt that would go away any time soon, either – I knew that from experience.

_Dear God,_ I silently prayed. _Help me know what to do. I've never dealt with this sort of pain before. I don't know how to help her._

I didn't sleep any more that night.


End file.
